Clary's Tattoo
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: One-Shot. When Jace sneaks into Clary's room late at night to apologize, he sees a little something that he didn't expect.


**Gah. I'm on a one-shot kick. I got a tattoo today and shocked my family, and this oneshot popped into my head. Hope you enjoy.**

…

…

…

…

Jace smiled devilishly up at the window. With ease, he jumped the twenty feet to the rickety metal fire escape. He hauled himself up and stood there for a moment, proud of the fact that he hadn't made a noise. He started to reach up above him to pull the ladder down, but then shook his head and smirked.

Was he not Jace Lightwood? He could make that jump in his sleep. He gathered himself and leapt straight into the air aiming just right and soaring through the space at the top of the ladder.

Jace Lightwood, one. Fire escape, zero.

He pushed his hand in his pocket to grab the small pebbles he had stashed there and gently tossed them at the window. They bounced off, making soft pinging noises.

The curtains pushed back and Clary's angelic face appeared at the window, her small hands rising to her face to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

Those perfect, luminous green eyes.

Jace's breath caught. Her beauty was unmatchable.

Then, those eyes narrowed as recognition set in.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" Though the window was still closed, he could hear her voice through it, and it sounded like she was _hissing_ at him.

What was she? A cat?

Jace motioned for her to open the window. "Let me in. It's freezing out here."

Clary visibly sighed and unlatched the lock, struggling a little to open the seldom used window. Jace lifted from the other side and slipped through the small opening, standing behind her and placing one arm on either side of her head to close the window. Clary tried not to get distracted by the rippling biceps that suddenly filled her vision. She turned slowly.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared up at him. He chuckled and leaned down to peck her nose. His arms were still around her.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here?'" He leaned back and sauntered to the bed, lazily laying across it and playing with the stuffed chinchilla that was guarding her pillow. "Nice… um. Rat."

Clary groaned and grabbed it from his hands. "It's a chinchilla."

Jace blinked. "Gesundheit."

Clary rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Jace, seriously. What are you doing here? It's," She glance at the small red numbers of the clock radio on her bedside table, "twelve thirty at night. Why are you in my room?"

Jace looked affronted. "What do you mean? Women across the world would give a right arm and leg to have the priviledge of being in a room with me. At night, especially." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she chucked the chinchilla at him.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm here to apologize." He glared at her again. "Happy now?"

Clary's face suddenly became sweet and innocent. "Apologize for what, Babe?" A beatific smile swept across her face.

Jace just glowered at her again. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Say what?" That sickeningly sweet smile was still plastered on her face.

Little minx.

But he rolled his eyes and got it over with. "I'm sorry that I pissed you off."

"By doing?"

"By… By using a Persuasion rune on Alec to make him ask Luke if any full moon could change him." Jace's face was irritated, "And then making him moon Luke to test it out."

Clary smiled again. "Even though that's not sincere, I'll take it." She reached into her dresser and grabbed a pair of men's pajamas. "Are you staying the night?"

"If you think I went to all that trouble and thought I was leaving right away, then you've got another think coming." He grabbed the soft flannel pants from Clary's hands and started to strip in front of her. She tried not to watch, she really did… but it didn't work so well. Jace noticed her looking and smirked.

"See something you like, Fray?" Jace asked cockily.

Clary blushed and climbed into bed. "Not on your life, Pig."

Jace started to take mock offense to that comment, but as Clary climbed under the covers, her shirt rode up just a little and he saw a flash of black. It didn't look like any run Jace had ever seen. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. When she yelped in surprise, he just shushed her impatiently. He lifted the small white shirt to her shoulders and stared intently at the ink that cover the small of her back.

Clary had a tattoo.

A real freaking tattoo.

In a very sexy place.

How did he not know about this?

"See something you like, Lightwood?" It was Clary's turn to smirk.

"What is that?" Jace asked in a careful tone.

"It's called a tattoo. It's what normal people get instead of runes." Clary emphasized every word, placing a very sarcastic tone in her voice.

The tattoo itself was large, covering most of the small of her back. The words "Rosa alio nomine" were in black ink, surrounded by colorful swirling patterns.

"A rose by any other name…" Jace whispered.

Clary blushed a little and forced her shirt down. She looked at her feet and played with her hands.

"Why did you… I mean, when did you?" Jace stumbled over the words a little.

"I got it a while ago. Right after you told me that you would just be my brother from now on. I couldn't call you my brother; it felt too weird. Hence, 'a rose by any other name." It was poetic and I was watching Romeo and Juliet."

Jace laughed out laughed when she said that and kiss her softly.

"Why did you get it?" He asked, and she blushed again. He really found it to be quite distracting.

"Well, everyone goes through some form of rebellion. You went out and started bar fights with werewolves, I got tattoos."

Jace's eyebrow quirked up. "Tattoos? As in, plural? As in, more than one?" He asked in a dangerously soft voice.

Clary's face became playful and she smiled seductively. "Wouldn't you just like to know?"

Jace raked a hand through her curls and purred. "Well, when a man comes home to find a not-so-innocent tattoo in a not-so-innocent place on his girlfriend's body, yeah, it makes me kind of curious." His golden eyes burned with a passion that excited her. She sighed dramatically.

"Guess you'll just have to keep looking then, won't you?"

A wicked gleam was born in Jace's eyes.

…

…

…

…

That night, Jace found four more tattoos.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**So… what did you think? Good, bad? Leave it in that wonderful little review box. **

**Reviews are my personal brand of heroin. **

**Haha. Twilight joke.**

**But seriously, let me know what you think. **

**Story Recommendation: **_**It Makes You Stronger**_** by YouAreLovely 16**


End file.
